bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
A Little Uneven, Is All
''A Little Uneven, Is All ''is the fifth episode of Season 6 of the Netflix original series BoJack Horseman, and the 65th episode overall. It premiered along with the first half of Season 6 on October 25, 2019. Synopsis Doctor Champ tells BoJack it's time to leave rehab. Mr. Peanutbutter's reputation takes a hit. In Chicago, Diane wrestles with writer's block. Plot The episode begins with a flashback from 1994. BoJack is meeting Danny Bananas at a diner. He tells BoJack he meets a lot of big names, some of the sexiest guys of the '90s. He gives examples such as Nick Nolte and Mickey Rourke. He then starts telling about how his daughter couldn't care less but says she got really excited when she found out her father was meeting BoJack. He then slides BoJack a pen and paper and asks for his autograph, saying it would really make his daughter's day. BoJack writes his signature on the paper, with a sad sigh. Danny starts enthusiastically telling BoJack how Angela Diaz called him and asked him to run Horsin' Around after Herb was fired. Danny says he's very fortunate to have been given the opportunity to work on Horsin' Around ''and work with the most finely calibrated cast on television. He then goes on to say, he knows there was friction between Herb and BoJack, and Herb left under not-great circumstances. Danny states he is approaching this, from the point-of-view that he's a guest in BoJack's home. He goes on to say, that the magic of ''Horsin' Around, isn't Danny Bananas or Herb Kazzaz. He uses the analogy of the Big Mac, saying he doesn't want to change the recipe or formula of the show, and BoJack is the "special sauce." Danny says he only wants to be the middle bun. Doctor Champ interjects that BoJack has already told him this story. BoJack brings up other stories from his past and Doctor Champ tells him he's already heard them all. He then reveals BoJack has been at Pastiches for six months, and it's time for him to go home Mr. Peanutbutter is filming an episode of Birthday Dad, with his costar Melodie and things are going well. As soon as the scene is cut, Mr. Peanutbutter tries to complement Melodie on her acting but she walks away in disgust. Audrey then approaches Mr. Peanutbutter and asks if he wants some tea. Mr. Peanutbutter says that he does, and Audrey splashes it on his face instead, and Mr. Peanutbutter tells Donna that he needs a new scarf. Princess Carolyn approaches Mr. Peanutbutter, and asks if it's just her, or does it seem that the cast and crew have really turned on him. Mr. Peanutbutter casually tells Princess Carolyn, that the cast and crew hate him since word got out that he cheated on his fiancé. He goes on to say that the people who dislike him the most are young women, much to Princess Carolyn‘s dismay who says that young women are part of their eight main target demographics for Birthday Dad and she tells him that they need to “''juice his Q''." Mr. Peanutbutter says, that the only thing he’s interested in, is making things even between him and Pickles. A flashback shows Mr. Peanutbutter and Pickles telling a man named Carl, that since Mr. Peanutbutter cheated on Pickles with his ex-wife, Pickles has to have sex with Carl to level the playing field. Although he doesn’t completely understand what’s going on, he agrees to have sex with Pickles. Princess Carolyn asks Mr. Peanutbutter about his reputation. He answers, by saying he's not too worried about it, as he feels people generally want to like him. He says if he doesn't do anything, the universe will align, and the public will love him again. As he talks to Princess Carolyn, a boom operator flips Mr. Peanutbutter the bird, as he walks past him, and Donna throws a scarf at Mr. Peanutbutter’s face. In Chicago, Guy thanks Diane for making breakfast. They hold hands and he asks if she's working on her memoir. She confirms that was the plan. She then nervously makes an excuse about having to wash the dishes, saying the task will take all morning, and once the morning is over the whole day will be shot. Guy tries to comfort her, by saying he knows starting new things is hard, but the hardest part is starting. She admits he's right. He also reminds her that he is a freelance cameraman who pays child support. Guy then advises her to get an advance, if she could. At rehab, there is a going-away party for Denise, one of the patients. Everyone is eating toast, and BoJack says he wants to give a non-alcoholic toast to Denise. He then talks about other patients like Jameson or Doug, and everyone else is confused about who he's talking about. BoJack then realizes he and Denise are the only ones out of their original group who are still at the facility. BoJack then says they had some good times together. Denise says it was mostly not that great. BoJack then asks if she's ready to go. Denise sadly says she's ready to go. Doctor Champ then asks BoJack, if he thought about what they talked about yesterday about BoJack leaving Pastiches. BoJack says things are kind of working for him. He says he's staying out of trouble, he's got the fancy room, and finally perfected his omelet order. BoJack then goes on to tell Doctor Champ he might do another six weeks. Doctor Champ reminds BoJack that he has already re-upped three times. Doctor Champ explains this place is for people in crisis. Doctor Champ tells BoJack that it's perfectly natural for him to be terrified. He tells his own personal experience of being terrified of leaving rehab. He says he knew even the smallest drop of alcohol would send him spiraling back into addiction. BoJack then sarcastically says Doctor Champ did ''end up back in rehab. Doctor Champ then says he'll miss their comedy routines. Doctor Champ says he looks at a lot of cases, like Denise, who he thinks isn't going to make it. He says BoJack is a special case, because he's done the work, and he's ready. In a flashback from '''1994', BoJack is talking to Sharona about the meeting with Danny. Sharona comments that Danny sure did a number on BoJack, and BoJack counters that it was a very nice meeting. He then expresses a desire for there to be no tension on set. BoJack then says he feels Danny represents a fresh start. She then asks BoJack if that's why he got Herb fired. BoJack starts to protest he wasn't the one who got Herb fired. Sharona then tells him to quit moving his head, because otherwise, she can't do his hair. BoJack then further says that there was nothing he could do about Herb, and if it wasn't for him the whole show would have been canceled. He then asks where Sharona would have gone, and who would higher a hair and make-up lady with shaky hands. Sharona tells him her hands are only shaky when she doesn't drink. BoJack suggests she should put that on her resume. Sharona says he's bitter because she's the only person who drinks as much as he does. There is then the starry sky from the planetarium behind BoJack in the vanity mirror. At Princess Carolyn's apartment, Todd is feeding Ruthie, by making airplane noises, which makes her giggle. Todd then hears a racket from outside. He goes to the balcony and asks the people he sees running what's going on. A gentleman in a suit informs him, an ice cream truck crashed into the root beer factory. Todd remarks that sounds like a delicious disaster. The man then goes on to say five people are dead, and there is worse to come unless someone can slurp up all the ice cream. Todd says he'd love to help consume the ice cream, but he has a new nannying job. The man then runs off with his arms raised, yelling he doesn't care. Todd strokes his chin and ponders over this. BoJack has a cardboard box of his belongings, and his duffle bag in hand, as he walks out of his bedroom. He smiles at Sobby Bobby and says he'll miss his excessive crying. BoJack then stops by the vending machine for a bag of Funyuns. BoJack then takes a deep breath of fresh air as he steps outside Pastiches. BoJack then spots the Paparazzi outside of the building. BoJack thinks they are here to see him, and says he's not ashamed he went to rehab. They tell him he's blocking the door, and they want to get a clear shot of Gen Z pop superstar and fashion disrupter Joey Pogo. BoJack questions this. The paparazzi birds tell him Joey is checking into the fancy room. The words "fancy room" cause BoJack to have a series of flashbacks in his head, he questions what do they all mean. The blue jay tells him it sounds like they are kicking him out to make room for Joey Pogo. BoJack then says out loud it sounds like they are kicking him out to make room for Joey Pogo. BoJack then runs up the hill with all his belongings, to where Doctor Champ is in the middle of a session, with a patient named Brad. BoJack starts panting, trying to catch his breath, saying playtime is over. Brad tells BoJack he is disrupting his therapy session with Doctor Champ. BoJack then angrily points at Brad and tells him to shut up. He says everyone knows the source of Brad's addiction, is that he wanted to impress his old babysitter, who stole beer from his parents' fridge. He says she's dead, and Brad is free. BoJack tries to say something, but he can't as he is out of breath. Brad then questions what BoJack is doing, and Doctor Champ believes he is trying to get out a zinger, he then says they should probably let him finish. BoJack then says it's only funny if it feels extemporaneous. Brad tells him to just say the thing, and not waste so much time setting up. BoJack finally says, "BoHo go bye-bye for JoJo Pogo? That's a no go, bro." BoJack then faints. Mr. Peanutbutter looks through a script while on the set of Birthday Dad, Princess Carolyn approaches him and shows him a meme she made about Mr. Peanutbutter entitled “S''ad Dog" and the different variants of it. Mr. Peanutbutter says that he’s not sad, he’s happy and everybody knows that. She insists people will love it, and that love will transfer over to Mr. Peanutbutter. Pickles then calls him, and he asks how it went with Carl. She tells him that the sex was great, but there was no emotional connection. Mr. Peanutbutter tells her not to beat herself over it, she just met the guy. She elaborates, saying that what was part of the betrayal of Mr. Peanutbutter sleeping with Diane, is that they shared an intimate history. If they’re really trying to level the playing field, then Pickles having sex with Carl doesn’t count. Mr. Peanutbutter tells Pickles to keep having sex with guys until she finds someone with who she has an intimate connection. Pickles says that it might take a lot of guys, but she will do it if it will save their marriage. Mr. Peanutbutter responds by saying “''that’s my girl," and walks past Princess Carolyn who mistakenly thinks that Mr. Peanutbutter is talking to her. Princess Carolyn then gets a call from Diane. Diane then asks Princess Carolyn for advice. She tells her about the new book she's writing. She says she's thinking about not starting, till she sells the book to a publisher. Princess Carolyn asks what is it. Diane says it's a half essay, half memoir and a work in progress. She then recites the very convoluted working title. Diane then tells Princess Carolyn she is getting another call. Princess Carolyn says while Diane was blabbing away, she had her lit assistant take care of everything. Diane starts to protest, and Princess Carolyn interjects that a navel-gazey book of observations sounds fun. She then informs Diane she sold it, and she has six months to work on it. Princess Carolyn tells her to enjoy the process. Diane, who is shocked, hangs up the phone, and then groans. At Pastiches, BoJack is one again packing his belongings in his room. Doctor Champ walks in and asks what happened and why BoJack is packing his things backward. He says Doctor Champ gave him a whole spiel when in reality he was trying to get rid of him to make room for a new high profile client. Doctor Champ then says he thought they had made strides with BoJack's jealousy issues. Joey Pogo opens the door and peeks his head in. BoJack stands with his arms crossed and tells Joey not now. Joey then apologizes, asking if he's interrupting something, and he was informed he would be in the fancy room. Doctor Champ tells Joey to come back tomorrow, as they are rearranging some things. Joey says tomorrow is jammed because he is shooting a video for his new single. He asks if they could just "do rehab," right now and quickly. BoJack says one can not just "do rehab quickly," that's not how it works. Doctor Champ then gives him a condensed version of rehab: "life is precious, God is religious or merely the idea of human connection. Don't do drugs. Say you're sorry." Joey tells him that is powerful stuff, and he has found a new lease on life. He then says Doctor Champ should stay cool and thanks. BoJack says that's the problem when things are said in rehab, it's much easier, whereas in the real world things are harder and confusing. Doctor Champ reminds him of all his friends waiting for him, saying BoJack is not alone, and he has a wonderful support system. Doctor Champ states that BoJack's friends will love him as much as he loves them. BoJack clenches his fist and groans uncomfortably at this. BoJack then calls Todd, and one of Todd's assistants named Georgette answers. Todd then says BoJack is probably wondering about Georgette. BoJack says no. He then explains he can't perform his normal "Todd functions," since he became Ruthie's nanny, and stuff has been falling through the cracks. BoJack then asks if Todd hired an assistant. Todd says assistants are like Deadpool movies. He says he couldn't just stop at one, though he probably should have, and now has twelve of them. BoJack then asks in disbelief about Todd hiring twelve assistants to help him. He then talks about each of the assistants and their various assigned roles. Todd says one of the assistants checks All About That Ace. BoJack then asks what All About That Ace is. Todd then explains it's his asexual dating app, but as for right now, he is the only user. BoJack says that makes as much sense as the rest of it. BoJack tells him he is leaving rehab shortly, and he admits with some difficulty that he can not do this alone. Todd then says he's got BoJack's back and tells him to wait a jiffy. BoJack is packing his things when he is startled by a woman in his room. She introduces herself as Casey and says she's an assistant, sent by Todd, to be BoJack's new best friend. BoJack says he's good, then admits that's kind of thoughtful. Casey explains, Todd said she'd be ideal, because he could be mean to her, and he wouldn't have to feel bad—because that's what she's getting paid for. She says she is flexible and can make herself into whatever BoJack needs. Casey picks the vodka-filled water bottle and asks for a sip. BoJack stops her, and snatches it away, telling her not to drink it. She then says she must earn hydration, and apologizes. BoJack explains the bottle is filled with vodka. She asks with concern if he thinks it's a good idea, to keep vodka in rehab. She then smiles and says it is a good idea if BoJack thinks it is. He explains it's not for drinking, he keeps it as a reminder. Casey asks what it is supposed to be a reminder of. BoJack sees the starry sky is the vodka bottle. He then calls out Sarah Lynn's name multiple times. In another flashback from 1994, in his dressing room, she impatiently asks him what is it. He says he needs Sharona to do his hair. Sharona tells him she'll be with him shortly. BoJack then asks why are they doing Sarah Lynn's hair in his dressing room, and not hers. Sarah Lynn explains it's because her stepdad is in there, and he's being weird. BoJack then asks how that's his problem. Sharona says they appreciate his hospitality. Sarah Lynn then asks what BoJack thinks of Danny. BoJack says he's alright. She tells them she misses Herb. Sharona comforts her, by putting her hand on her shoulder, and saying that they all miss him. BoJack asks what difference it makes since they all have a job to do. Sarah Lynn says, all she is saying is she misses him. BoJack says, that he is just saying, it's not his fault Herb got fired. Sara Lynn defensively apologizes and Sharona says no one is blaming him. BoJack says he thinks Danny represents a fresh start. Sarah Lynn points out that doesn't it feel weird, to do the show, without Herb. BoJack starts to say something, about what Herb would have done if he cared about the show. He is then cut off by Sharona saying, "what, being gay?" BoJack says he put himself on the line for them and asks if they realize how lucky they are, to have all this. He says Herb was going to throw that all away. He then asks what they did, when he's the one who made the tough choice. Sarah Lynn says she doesn't know, and Sharona reminds him she's only ten. BoJack states that is basically an adult, in Hollywood years. He then starts to leave, telling them to enjoy his dressing room. Sharona says she knows BoJack feels bad, but he shouldn't take it out on a little girl. Sharona follows him out the door. BoJack yells that he doesn't feel bad, he feels great. Sarah Lynn sits in the chair with tears in her eyes. There is then a water bottle with the starry sky, on the vanity in front of Sarah Lynn. The scene then cuts back to the present day, with BoJack sadly looking at the bottle. He then tells Casey that he keeps it, because he thinks he's special and the rules don't apply to him, and he keeps thinking that repeatedly. Casey cheerily tells him that he is special. BoJack tells her he's terrible, and that all her past bosses are terrible. He says she soothes their egos and lets them abuse her. Casey takes a step back and says she's terrible. BoJack tells her that's not his point, he then harshly tells her to have some respect for herself. She sheepishly apologizes and says she's just happy to be a part of things. BoJack then tells her that's how they get you. He then apologizes and says it's not her fault. He then asks her to get him Funyuns, but she refuses and walks out while texting on her phone. BoJack says he likes her energy but doesn't understand what's happening. In the next scene, all of the assistants across Hollywoo leave their respective jobs. Todd's assistants also leave him, and one of them explains that the assistants are now unionizing. Todd yells that he has grown too dependent on them, and has basically become a toddler. Sometime later that same day, Mr. Peanutbutter is filming a scene of Birthday Dad, with his costar Melodie. When the scene is cut, Mr. Peanutbutter again tries to complement Melodie but she tells him to “''drop dead''." Princess Carolyn approaches Mr. Peanutbutter and she is confused when she spots Joey Pogo driving through the set. As he approaches Mr. Peanutbutter and Princess Carolyn, Princess Carolyn pushes Mr. Peanutbutter in front of Joey’s car, and Mr. Peanutbutter is left slightly puzzled when he doesn’t get hit by Joey’s slow-moving car. When Joey yells at Mr. Peanutbutter to get out of the way, Princess Carolyn claims to have watched Mr. Peanutbutter jump in front of the car, saying that Mr. Peanutbutter yelled, “''I’m a sad dog''” before doing it. She goes on to say that she believes that Mr. Peanutbutter is a really sad dog just like the meme. Joey tells him life is precious, and that's something he learned in rehab. Soon, the hatred that the cast and crew held for Mr. Peanutbutter quickly turns into pity. When a paparazzo tries to ask Mr. Peanutbutter why he tried to kill himself, Princess Carolyn answers that Mr. Peanutbutter is a sad dog. When Mr. Peanutbutter is commended for destigmatizing mental illness, he comments that it all worked out “''depressingly''." At Pastiches, Doctor Champ finds BoJack hiding under the covers, in his room. He begs Doctor Champ to let him stay, saying he doesn't know what he's like in the real world. Doctor Champ harshly says he won't coddle this anymore. He says if BoJack is scared, that is good. He should go to AA meetings and a psychiatrist. Doctor Champ says he is angry at the fact that BoJack is taking a bed, that could help someone else. BoJack asks if he could stay there indefinitely. Dr. Champ says he's not that special, and once again commands him to pack his things. BoJack angrily clenches his fists, and sniffs the water bottle, he takes a sip and spits it out, coming back to his senses. He asks himself what he's doing, and he throws the bottle out the window, and it lands in a crate of identical water bottles from a delivery. BoJack runs down to the front desk, into the art class, and tells everyone not to drink the water from the bottles. Doctor Champ finishes his bottle. In Chicago, Diane is typing on her laptop, in the kitchen. Guy says he's glad to see her work. She panics and slams the laptop closed, saying she doesn't want him looking at it yet. She then apologizes, saying she was really into it. Guy asks if it's going well, and she says he was right, once she started it was easy. Diane then goes on to say, that so much of her career has been writing for and about other people, and how terrible everything is. Diane says writing about herself is refreshing. Guy says he doesn't want to interrupt her flow and exits the kitchen. The screen of her laptop is seen, it says "I am terrible," written multiple times. Diane then looks sad. Back at the facility, BoJack has brought Doctor Champ into his room. Doctor Champ is sitting in a chair, drunkenly rambling. BoJack apologizes, admitting the bottle had vodka, and Doctor Champ drunkenly acknowledges this. He then gets out of the chair and starts singing off-key that he's drunk. He jumps on the bed, saying he forgot how fun it was. BoJack then attempts to get him to settle down, so the other patients don't find out Doctor Champ is intoxicated. He tells Doctor Champ to spend the night in his room, so he can sober up. Doctor Champ slurs his words saying "look who thinks it's easy to be sober, it's very easy." Doctor Champ then falls asleep on BoJack's bed. This then transitions back into another flashback, where they are filming an office scene for ''Horsin' Around''. In the scene, Sabrina was supposed to skip school and be in The Horse's work suitcase. The Horse makes a joke about Sabrina being in the suitcase, however, when he opens it, she's not in there. The director yells cut. Behind the scenes, Danny tells BoJack he is doing great on set, but there has been a slight change in plans. Danny then lets him know Sarah Lynn had to go home early, so the episode has to be about The Horse not bringing Sabrina to work. BoJack sounding concerned, asks if Sarah Lynn is OK. Danny says he is telling BoJack this is because he is Danny's main guy around here. Danny says he is telling BoJack this is because he is Danny's main guy around here. He tells BoJack that Sarah Lynn got her hands on some alcohol. Danny says her mother wants to sue and is very angry. He thinks it's just big talk, but someone needs to be held accountable. He tells BoJack to be straight with him and asks if the alcohol belonged to BoJack. He reiterates that someone needs to be held accountable, and they need to figure out who that's going to be, otherwise, they will all be in huge trouble. BoJack says nervously not to look at him. Danny then stares at BoJack, messes with BoJack's hair ever so slightly, and then says his haircut is "a little uneven, is all." The starry sky is once again seen behind BoJack in the dressing room mirror. The episode ends with BoJack in present-day, says he's screwed. Doctor Champ is awake and tells BoJack they need to be very quiet, as no one can find out he's drunk. BoJack agrees with this. Doctor Champ then asks BoJack not to leave him, as he doesn't want to be alone in his current condition, and BoJack says he'll stay with him. Doctor Champ repeats he needs to stay. Cast Trivia * This episode reveals it has been half a year since BoJack came to Pastiches. Intro Differences None for this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6